Old Flames Never Die:The Others
by irishgal1
Summary: A collection of short stories broken into several parts of the other characters from "OFND" AU-DEAD-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It would help if you did read "Old Flames Never Die" before you read this

A/N: It would help if you did read "Old Flames Never Die" before you read this. Enjoy!

Part 1-Sokka

Chapter One-Moving In

"Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah, I think we got everything."

Sokka had just moved into his new apartment, about a few blocks away from his new college, Chameleon Bay University. His sister Katara had just helped moved him in. They spent all day brining boxes in, and unpacking. Both brother and sister were exhausted. Katara had propped herself on Sokka's kitchen contour, Sokka had been leaning over the same contour looking around. Katara looked at him and smiled, she reached over and gave him a hug.

"You're going to be ok, Sokka?"

Sokka smiled, "I'll be fine." His eyes then narrowed, "Now what about you? Are you going to be fine?"

"Of course." Katara laughed, "I lived on my own before."

"It's not that I'm worried about." Sokka said under his breath.

Katara rolled her eye, she knew who he was talking about. "You're still not over that."

"We've talked about it enough, Katara."

Katara jumped down off the contour. "Listen, I'm I train stop away. If you are ever nervous about me, just, stop on by." Sokka turned his head, "You cannot come everyday though." Sokka was still looking at her. "Or every weekend."

Sokka sighed, "Fine." He gave his sister another hug. "Be careful. And call me when you get off the train."

"I will. Don't worry." Katara said as she closed the door, and left.

Sokka was left alone. He sighed and looked around his new apartment. He had no idea what to do. He folded his arms. The room was cluttered with boxes everywhere and various containers. Sokka rubbed his hand over his face and sighed.

Then he heard a knock on the door. Sokka put his hands down and when to open to door.

"Welcome to the complex" Said a young girl standing at the door with a Jell-o Mold. "My name is..." He voice trailed as Sokka looked at her. He could not believe who was standing in front of him. His mouth hung open as a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair stared at him.

"Yue?" He said.

Yue looked back at him, he expression was the same as Sokka's. The mold dropped out of her hand and she flung herself forward to hug Sokka. "Oh my God" She said "Sokka! It's so great to see you!"

Sokka hugged her close, he had not seen Yue since they were 16. He can remember the last time he saw her, and the last time they hugged. This, was the same way.

Yue let go of Sokka. "How...are you?"

"I'm good..." He said, "I just moved in. You?"

"I'm great." Yue smiled, "I saw someone was moving in. And thought I'd come say hello. I would never imagine it would be you!"

"Well, I'm moving here to go to school at Chameleon Bay University."

"Oh Yeah." Yue said, "I remember you said you always wanted to go, because your father went there,"

Sokka smiled, and nodded. He looked down at Yue's finger and saw a ring on her finger. "You're married I see..."

Yue's smiled faded, "Yeah...You remember Hahn?"

Sokka scoffed, "That jerk from the baseball team. Oh yeah, I remember...him..." Sokka faded as he realized what she was going to say. "Oh" He said. He looked at Yue's face. "How...is it?"

" It's good..."Yue said. She looked at Sokka, then looked away and closed her eyes, and sighed " It's horrible, Sokka. I can't stand him."

Sokka grabbed her hand. Yue looked up at him. Sokka pulled her closer and gave her a hug. He rubbed her back, he knew she was crying. Sokka let Yue go and looked into her eyes. Yue let out a small smile. Then out of nowhere, the leaned in and kissed. Sokka ran his fingers through Yue's hair.

His eyes opened when he realized what was going on. He pushed Yue away. A confused look came across her face,

"What wrong?" She asked.

"You're married," He said, "And..." Sokka took a pause, "I have a girlfriend."

Yue looked down. She looked a bit confused by the whole thing. She then looked up to Sokka, and smiled, "I know why you feel that way Sokka. I really shouldn't have kissed you either. Whether I like Hahn or not, he is my husband"

Sokka looked down at Yue again. He couldn't help but to have to same feeling he had for her so many years ago when she left. He put his arm around Yue and hugged her. She closed her eyes and held Sokka close. Sokka bent down his head and kissed Yue on the forehead.

"Well well well." A voice came from the door. Yue and Sokka looked up. Oh no, Sokka thought as his face dropped. In the doorway of his apartment stood Ski, holding a grape pie with one hand and her other hand on her hip. "You move in and did you already forget about me."

Oh boy, Sokka thought as he rubbed her neck with his hand. The two girls stood there staring at Sokka. He took a sigh, "Ok," He said, "I think I better do some explaining."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-The Two Girls

Chapter Two-The Two Girls

Yue looked at Suki still standing in the doorway. Suki had pushed her lips out and taped her foot on the floor. Sokka could feel a sweat drip from his brow.

"Well," Suki said, "Who is she?"

"I'm Yue." Yue said, "I'm just an old friend of Sokka."

"And I'm Suki. Sokka's girlfriend," She said quickly. "I've been dating Sokka for about, how long baby?"

"A few years…" Sokka said sheepishly

"Try a good six years."

Yue looked up at Sokka, " So this is your girlfriend. But wait a moment….Last time I saw you was six years ago…." Her voice trailed off, she then crossed her arms, "So, I leave and you find a new girl already?"

"Oh," Suki laughed, "I'm just a rebound, aren't I?"

"Wait," Sokka finally said. He took a sigh. "Yue, Suki is my girlfriend. Suki, Yue is my ex-girlfriend."

"Yes Sokka, we've established that." Suki said.

"But," He took a deep breath, "I dated you both at the same time."

He closed his eyes, scared to see the two girls faces. She opened one eye to see both Suki and Yue staring at him. Suki let out a deep sigh, and casually walked up to Sokka. She looked at him for a moment. Then as fast as a blink, she shoved the pie into his face.

Sokka removed the pie tin off of his face, and wiped the filling from his eyes. Then he stuck is finger in his mouth and took a taste. "Mmmm," he said, "You know Suki I always did like your pies."

"Shove it Sokka." She said as she folded her arms

"Look, I was 16 back then, I thought I was the man if I dated three girls at once, but I grew out of that…"

"THREE!" Yue and Suki yelled at the same time.

Sokka only realized what he had just said. He smacked himself in the head, and slowly moved it down his face, taking off some more of the filling. "Yeah….I also dated Ty Lee…."

"The big boob whore!" Suki said. "How could I have been in the same school as you and not even realizing this!"

"Listen to me!" Sokka said, "I was dumb back then. Yue left and I realized things needed to be changed in my life. So I dumped Ty Lee and stayed with you."

"Well what if I stayed." Yue said.

"You had an arranged marriage anyway." Sokka sighed, and looked over to Yue. "You know as well as I we couldn't stay together."

"So the first time you saw each other again, you've decided to kiss." Suki said

"I'm sorry Suki," Yue said, "That is particle my fault."

"The point is," Sokka said to both girls, "Yue, you are a great girl. And I did love you. But regardless, you are married, and I have Suki." He gave a look to Suki and gave a smile, Then closed his eyes and looked back to Yue, "I know your husband is an ass. But you don't have to stay with him. In fact, you should leave him. I want to see you happy."

Yue took what Sokka said in. She let out a sigh, "No you're right Sokka." She folded her arms and gave him a hug. "Sokka you're a great man." She let him go and look toward Suki, "Any girl should be thrilled to have you." She began to walk out the door. She turned her head to look at Sokka once more, "I'll let you know how it goes. It was very nice meeting you Suki!" And with that Yue closed the door.

Suki look back toward Sokka. She picked up a napkin and began to wipe the pie off his face. "So there wasn't any more girls? Right?"

"Oh no way." Sokka said. "And I promise, there will be no more girls." He leant into her and kissed her

Suki pulled back, smacking her lips. "Mmmm, I did make a good pie." Suki laughed as she kissed Sokka again.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2-Jet and Jin

Part 2-Jet and Jin

"And that is the last part of the tour Mr. Jet." The manager of the "White Lotus", Dan said to his new employ, "Any questions?"

He turned around to face the new employ, Jet, who looked not happy. He hated the fact that he had to work now. Let alone fill in for Zuko while he was up at school. Jet was just honestly happy that he could use the fact that his arm still bothered him if he ever needed a break. Jet let out a sigh.

"No, no questions." He said.

"Groovy!" Dan said as he walked away.

Jet watched the man as he walked back into the kitchen. Mouthing 'groovy' as he questioned the man's word usage. Was he was all trying to be cool? Trying to impress Jet at all. However Jet just rolled his eyes and stuck his toothpick in his mouth.

He began his shifted following other waiters around, getting drink orders, crayons for children, and having the occasion jerk yell at him for his burger being cold. How could Zuko manage this? Jet kept asking himself. Then he saw why.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Dan." Yelled a girl who ran in, the voice sounded familiar to Jet. He turned around to see that girl who Zuko was supposedly dating for a while…What was her name….

"Jin this is the 4th time this month" Dan said _Jin right!_ Jet thought.

"I'm very sorry Dan." She said, as he walked away. Jin let out a sigh and turned around. She jumped up to see Jet was right behind her. "AHH" she screamed, "Can I….Wait…You're Zuko's Friend…Umm.."

"Jet."

"Jet right!" She said, she put out her hand "I'm Jin."

"We've met." He said shacking her hand

Jin looked at him, she tried to think how did they meet. She put her finger up, "You were the guy who feel in the pool!"

Jet's smile faded from his face…"No…That was a kid named Aang. But I was at that party!"

"Well your named stayed with me." She smiled and went off doing her job

_Ohhhh She is HOT!_ Jet thought _Way hotter then the last time I saw her…_

Jet watched as Jin went from table to table. He didn't even bother doing his own tables. Not that he didn't bother but forgot. He bite his lip and walked over to Jin, who just finished taking orders from a family with a 5 year old son.

Jin turned around to see Jet. "Oh hey!" She said, "How's your tables going?"

"Good!" He lied, "But I really wanted to say….You are possibly the hottest girl I have ever seen."

The mother looked shocked and the father put his hands over his son's ears.

"Is this the time?" She said pushing her hair behind her ears.

"It's always!" Jet smirked, " Come on Jin…One date!"

"I…. barely know you."

"Please baby?"

Jin rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a job to do." She walked away.

"Yea still have a fine ass." Jet said silently yet loud enough for s few people to hear him. The family sat there is shock again. "Oh stop it, send him to public school he'll heard it everyday."

They went on about their day. Jin carefully avoided Jet on all cost. Jet tried everything he could to talk to Jin. But it was a failure; he was actually forced to do his job.

And what a lousy job. He didn't get someone a fork when they asked, he brought the kid one crayon…and they stiff him on the tip. _How'd Mr. Emo Pants get trough this?_ Jet asked himself. He looked down at his watch to see, his shift was over. He let out a sigh of relief.

"'Oy Dan-o!" He yelled. "I'm out….See ya…. whenever!" Jet left the restaurant and got into his car. He looked over to see Jin walked out too. But she kept on walking…

He pulled out of his spot and pulled up next to Jin. "Want a ride?" He said.

"No I am fine."

"You are walking home?" He said. He stopped the care and opened the door. "Get in." Jin was going to object. "No, get in."

Jin sighed and got into Jet's car. "Just take the highway to exit 54."

"You got it." They sat in silence for most of the ride. Jet started to whistle a song, but he got this look from Jin. Thus ended that. Out of the corner of Jet's eye he looked to Jin, "You are really pretty."

Jin blushed, "Thanks."

"So……" Jest hinted.

"Look…Jet." Jin shrugged, "You are a nice guy….but you come across way to strong. If you just have told me I was pretty….Maybe I would go out with you."

Jet smirked, "But I just did….So…Please?"

Jin sighed again, "One date. Ok?"

"Sounds good."

Jet finally dropped Jin at her house. He handed her his number on a napkin and gave a wink. She giggled and gave a small wave as she went into her house.

"Bagged yourself a hot one Jet." He said to himself as he looked into the rear view mirror and drove off.


End file.
